


What's Better Than This?

by tamagucci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagucci/pseuds/tamagucci
Summary: Keith and Lance, just guys bein dudes in the locker room after practice. (afab and amab terms used are listed and censored in the beginning notes)





	What's Better Than This?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a trans author so don’t come for me u jabronies. i’ve tried to tag this as thoroughly as possible so any trans readers know what content they’re getting into. if you think other tags should be added please message me!! 
> 
> here are the terms used to talk about Lance's genitalia (censored in case triggering): p*ssy, c*nt, h*le, c*ck

Keith liked to think he was a level-headed guy. He’d always had a hot temper growing up, and that fiery, headstrong aspect of his personality bled into many others. But as time went on he learned how to control himself. Maybe it was the years of practice, or the stress release that came with joining varsity football, either way Keith was fairly proud of his resolve. But when his boyfriend Lance McClain walked onto the track wearing the tiniest, tightest shorts Keith had ever seen, he nearly had an aneurysm. The entire boys volleyball team was there surrounding the football field, and the majority of them were dressed for the occasion: basketball shorts and loose t-shirts. But Lance, Keith could feel his blood rushing south just from  _ looking _ at him. 

The sides of his shirt were cut, giving Keith a generous peek of his sports bra and the barely-there curve of his hips, leading down to his shorts. God could you even call those shorts? They looked more like underwear, practically painted against his skin, barely covering the curve of his bubble butt, leaving all of those long, lean legs on display. Keith wanted to dedicate days to worshipping every inch of those sloping limbs, sucking bruises into the skin until Lance was trembling. He wanted to grip those lithe, muscled thighs as they wrapped around his head, tensing as his mouth inched higher and higher until he was devouring… 

“You need some water, buddy?” Keith’s head snapped up to find his teammate Shiro smirking at him. Keith flushed and scowled.

“Shut it you’ve practically blown Matt on the field because of his cheer uniform.” Shiro turned scarlet at the mention of his boyfriend. Before he could retaliate, their coach called them back to center field. Keith turned to look at his boyfriend, and found him looking right back; eyes hooded, biting his lip as he played with the edge of his shorts. It took Keith bumping into one of his teammates in order to break the trance he was under.

“Alright, as you’ve probably noticed, volleyball is doing training out here today. I expect you all to stay focused on practice or I’ll have you running double whatever they’re doing. Understood?” There was a chorus of ‘Yes coach’ from the team before they dispersed for group exercises. Keith and the other quarterbacks made their way over to an empty section of the field, bordering the edge of the track. Lance took notice of this and sauntered over, Keith separated himself from his teammates.

“Hey babe how’s practice going?” Lance’s voice was casual but he wore a wide grin that said he had Keith right where he wanted. Keith, blunt as ever, cut right to the chase.

“What on earth are you wearing?” 

“Nice to see you too, coach has us doing speed drills since we lost the last match, thanks for asking.” Keith kept his gaze as stony as possible given the growing situation in his shorts. Lance shrugged. “Figured since we’re practicing outside without the AC I’d wear something a little lighter.” He fingered the roughly cut edges on the sides of his shirt, revealing more and more of that tan skin for Keith’s greedy gaze. “Don’t want to overheat. Speaking of, you’re looking a little red, might wanna take it easy.” With every word Lance moved closer, slinking his way into Keith’s space.

“You teasing little-”

“Lance!” They turned to see one of Lance’s teammates waving him over from the track. 

“This isn’t over,” Keith seethed, Lance leered down at him.

“Mm I sure hope not, see you after practice, babe.” He leaned in to quickly peck Keith, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled back, and with that Lance jogged back to his team, leaving Keith to watch his perfect ass jiggle in those shorts the whole way back. God there was no way he could make it through this practice.

 

Keith tried to focus, he really did, but Lance was truly trying to murder him. During warm up stretches, Lance made sure to run his hands all over those long legs, pushing his butt out or arching his back whenever given the chance. 

There were moments when Lance dropped the game in order to actually practice, but even then he looked delectable; sweat trailing down his neck, brow furrowed in concentration, muscles taut, ass bouncing with each footfall against the track, and that perfect plush mouth open and panting from exertion. Keith lowered his gaze and tried desperately to focus on defense drills with Shiro. But even averting his gaze could not block out the allure of his boyfriend. 

At one point Keith was close enough that when Lance rounded the curve of the track, Keith could hear him; breathing rough and heavy, punctuated by a little gasp when his coach pushed him to pick up the pace. That one sound nearly snapped Keith’s resolve in two, resulting in him bowling Shiro over, sending them both crashing to the ground. When he managed to push himself off the ground, he found Shiro smirking knowingly up at him. “Not a fucking word,” Keith seethed.

 

The moment his coach released the team from practice, Keith made a beeline for the locker rooms, quietly entering and locking the door behind him. Most of the team just went straight home after practice, and if anyone actually wanted to use the locker rooms they were shit out of luck because Keith was a man on a mission. A mission to ruin his boyfriend in those slutty little shorts. 

After scanning the room, Keith’s gaze zeroed in on the sinful object in question. Lance had already shed his shirt, leaving him in just a sports bra and those damned shorts, which at this point were riding up and clinging to his sweat-slicked skin, making them look like panties rather than actual shorts. Silently, he stalked up behind Lance, grabbing a hold of his ass and pushing him up against the row of lockers. Lance squeaked. “K-Keith!”

“Fucking unbelievable” Keith growled out, grinding against the plump flesh in his hands. “dressing up like a whore in front of everyone just to get me riled up, such a little tease.” He pulled back the edge of the shorts, letting the elastic crack back against Lance’s skin, eliciting a whimper from the boy. Before Lance had a chance to respond Keith was turning him around and hoisting him up, pushing him back up against the lockers. Immediately, Keith began sucking marks into Lance’s neck, biting each purple splotch roughly before moving on to the next. Lance’s hands tangled in Keith’s hair as his legs wrapped firmly around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“You looked so good out there today babe, could barely keep myself from getting hard” Lance panted, jerking his hips down against Keith’s. “When you tackled Shiro I nearly creamed my pants.” If Keith’s grip on Lance’s hips wasn’t bruising before, it certainly was now. Imagining Lance practicing in his ruined shorts, pretending it was just sweat, dripping and squelching with every step. Keith groaned into the crook of Lance’s neck, nearly blowing his load over the thought of his boyfriend walking around, shorts soaked through because of how much Keith turned him on. 

Keith moaned, biting harshly into Lance’s neck, moving lower to nip at his clavicle. His teeth caught against the strap of Lance’s sports bra and he froze, detaching himself from the spot to look his boyfriend in the eye, waiting to hear whether it was ok. It took Lance a moment to understand, confused as to why Keith had stopped, but when he did his gaze softened. His hand moved from Keith’s hair down to his cheek, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Lance took the lead, parting Keith’s with his tongue; drawing it in, playing with it, pulling him closer. When they finally came up for air Lance gave him one more long kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered against his lips. He moved his hands from Keith’s cheeks and pulled his sports bra over his head, then he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Lance.” Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s. It started out slow, but with each of Lance’s whimpers and hitched breaths, Keith’s control slipped further away. He started getting rougher, biting at Lance’s lips, fingers digging into his thighs, pulling him closer to grind against Keith’s growing erection. By this point they weren’t kissing anymore, Lance was just moaning breathlessly into Keith’s mouth, the wetness in his shorts beginning to soak into Keith’s. Lance’s length was visibly stretching the front of the shorts, and Keith moved his hand to palm the small tent. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet already,” Keith moaned, biting Lance’s lower lip and pulling, worrying it between his teeth.

“Like you’ve got room to talk,” Lance huffed, grinding his hips down against the hard bulge in Keith’s shorts and throwing his head back with a moan. “Lay on the bench I wanna ride you.” It took everything Keith had to hold himself back, because fuck did that sound good. He had a plan to ruin Lance and he was sticking to it. 

“No, I think I like you right where you are.” Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s ass, kneading the flesh and spreading his cheeks as much as he could with the shorts still on. “I think I’ve earned this. You teased me all afternoon, bouncing your ass in those tight little shorts, letting them cling to your dripping cunt. I think I’ll fuck you however I want.” Keith leaned in and started sucking harshly on the tan skin stretched taut, arching before him. He made his way down Lance’s chest and took a small dark brown nipple into his mouth, teasing it into a hardened nub with his tongue and teeth. He gave the first a hard suck before switching over to the other side of his chest.

Regretfully, Keith had to set Lance down in order to take off his own clothes, which he did as quickly as possible. When he was finally bare he looked up to find his boyfriend utterly debauched: chest pressed against the lockers, ass out, fingering his dripping hole. It took everything in Keith not to come on the spot. “Cmon Keith please,” Lance panted. “I’ve been thinking about this all day I can’t wait anymore.”

“So you admit that you planned all this,” Keith crouched behind Lance, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and spreading, making the man above him whine and speed up his thrusting fingers. “You knew you’d be practicing around me today, and you wore those shorts to get me riled up.” Lance stuttered and arched his back, fingers jabbing inside with harsh, purposeful thrusts. He definitely hit his sweet spot. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand by the wrist, effectively halting his ministrations. “Answer me baby.”

“Fuck fine yes I planned this,” Lance whined while desperately trying to rock his hips back against his restrained hand. “I dressed up like this so you’d wreck me after practice, but here you are being a fucking tease abou-ohhh!” Lance broke off into a moan because Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s wrist, slowly dragging the fingers out of his pussy. Then he felt wet warmth wrap around one of the fingers, sucking and laving the skin before moving on to the next one. 

Once Keith was finished licking the slick from each of Lance’s fingers he guided the hand back up to rest on the lockers. Keith grabbed Lance’s ass again, using his thumbs to spread the lips and expose Lance’s hole. Keith wasted no time, surging forward and burying his tongue in Lance. He sucked harshly, tongue thrusting as deep as he could. Above him Lance was falling apart trying not to make any noise. Keith pulled back, fingers replacing his tongue. “You taste so fucking good,” he groaned. Lance looked back over his shoulder. The bottom half of Keith’s face was drenched, eyes lidded and pupils blown so wide his irises were practically gone.

“Don’t say things like that you’re so gross.” Lance whined, hiding his face. Keith just licked his lips and grinned. He loved it when Lance got like this, his normally flirty facade melting away to leave behind this embarrassed, whimpering mess.

“You love it, don’t deny it.” And Lance didn’t, just pushed his ass back against Keith’s face. Keith ducked down between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. In this position Lance’s hole was twitching and dripping against Keith’s face. It was so filthy and it only made him that much harder.

“Oh fuck Keith, baby, please,” Lance was past the point of embarrassment, hips trembling in Keith’s grasp, begging like it was his job. Keith popped off and licked the entirety of Lance’s length before pulling back.

“Please what? Gonna have to use your words if you want to get anything.” Lance whined and rutted his hips back to try and get some friction. Keith just tutted, leaning in to nip at Lance’s ass, massaging the cheeks in his hands. “Come on Lance, just tell me what you need and I’ll make you feel so good.” 

“I-I need you,”

“Specifics Lance,” Keith cooed, fingers trailing between the boy’s legs to play with his dripping hole. As soon as Lance pushed his hips back into the touch Keith withdrew his hand, slapping his boyfriend’s ass. That seemed to be the tipping point for Lance.

“I need you to fuck me!” He wailed, hips pushing back desperately and legs trembling so much Keith was worried they’d buckle. “Need your cock so bad, wanna feel it spreading me open please Keith please,” 

“Alright baby I got you,” Keith stood, turning Lance to face him and hoisting him up, the other boy taking the cue to wrap his legs around Keith’s waist. “You bring a condom?” Lance bit his lip and leaned in, whispering in Keith’s ear. 

“Nope,” He popped his lips on the word and Keith could feel his grin. “Wanted you to cum deep inside and stuff me full, so I can feel you drip out of me when I play with myself tonight.” Keith was already rock hard, but the image of Lance with his ass up, fingering himself while Keith’s cum spilled out had him throbbing. His grip on Lance’s hips had become bruising, to the point that it elicited pleasured whimpers from his boyfriend.

“You realize you can’t just say something like that and not send me pictures, right?” Keith huffed out a laugh, lining up his cock.

“Wouldn’t dream of it babe. But if you want those pics you’re gonna have to fuck me.” With that Keith began pushing in, and the smirk was quickly wiped from Lance’s face.

“Fuck,” Lance whimpered, tucking his face into Keith’s neck as his boyfriend moved at an agonizingly slow pace. Lance had been thinking about this since he got up this morning, he was well past horny and he needed Keith to fuck him so hard that they dented the lockers. “Keith cmon I’m not gonna break.”

“Trust me I know,” Keith chuckled, bottoming out. “You’re so wet you’re practically sucking me in.” Lance was about to protest that if Keith knew, why wasn’t he fucking him into next year, when Keith continued. “You teased me all practice, this is only fair don’t you think?”

“Like hell it is Ko-ohhh fuck,” Lance’s retort was swiftly cut off when Keith began slowly dragging his cock out, grinding his hips against Lance’s when he bottomed out once more. While it wasn’t the quick, harsh pace Lance preferred, Keith knew all of his weak spots and was hitting them with ease. The next thing he knew, Keith reached between their bodies and took Lance’s cock between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing him mercilessly. “Keith, please Keith I need it, need you so bad oh god!” As much as Keith wanted to draw this out, watch Lance squirm and writhe in his grasp, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. He’d been hard for the past two hours after seeing his boyfriend walk onto the field.

“Alright baby I’ll give you what you need,” Lance practically sobbed in relief, hips hitching as Keith continued to stroke his cock. “But first you have to tell me why I’m doing this.” Lance glowered.

“Because you’re a fucking sadistic cocktease,” Keith withdrew his hand, leaving Lance’s cock throbbing and neglected, and slapped the side of his ass, making the boy yelp.

“Stop being a bratty little slut and answer the question, that’s the only way you’re getting my cock.” Keith tightened his hold on Lance’s hips, and used his strength to lift the boy up so only the tip of Keith’s cock was inside his quivering hole. “Just tell me why I’ve been teasing you and I’ll fuck your cunt the way you need baby.” Dirty talk was one of Lance’s biggest kinks, and with each filthy word Keith could feel Lance’s entrance tighten around him, squirting precum on him and trying to pull him back inside.

“You’re teasing me,” Lance panted, clutching Keith’s shoulders. “Because I dressed up like a slut to tease you at practice today. Please fuck me Keith I can’t take it anymore!” And that was it for Keith. He pulled Lance back down as he thrust his hips up as hard as he could, hammering into his boyfriend with an intensity that was sure to leave bruises. “Oh fuck yeah baby you fuck me so good!” 

Keith loved how vocal Lance got during sex. The locker room echoed with the clang of metal doors, breathy moans, and wet slaps, but neither of them could find it in them to care. Keith was actually getting more aroused by the noise they were making; he hoped that someone would walk by and hear Lance screaming his name. He’d seen plenty of boys checking out Lance today from both the football and volleyball teams. He hoped they would swing by the locker rooms after practice today. Surely they would need to use them before heading home, what with how much they’d been ogling his boyfriend.

“Cmon baby let me really hear you,” Keith growled, fucking up into Lance erratically, throwing his hips off their rhythm, leaving him at the mercy of Keith’s violent pace. “Don’t you want to let everyone know who’s fucking you? The only person who could ever fuck your pussy this good?” Keith’s words seemed to remind Lance of their current situation, and he quickly bit down on his lip. “Oh no you don’t,” Keith leaned in, giving Lance a bruising kiss. He bit down and pulled, popping Lance’s lip out from between his teeth. “Say it Lance. Tell me who’s fucking you, who’s going to fill you to the brim with their cum.” Suddenly, Lance’s back arched, going taut as if pulled by a string. Keith knew he’d found his boyfriend’s spot and ramped up his pace, aiming for it with each thrust. Lance couldn’t hold back a wail when Keith nailed his spot again.

“You....it’s you Keith fuck! Your cock...Keith...your cock is fucking me so good, oh god yes baby right there, right there I’m gonna-” Lance broke off in another moan. His walls clenching as he came all over Keith’s cock. Lance went limp in his arms but Keith just held him up as he kept fucking. Lance leaned in close and grinned at Keith. His eyes were lidded and his expression was blissed out. “You about to cum? I can’t wait to feel you pumping me full, wanna feel it in me for hours.” With every word Keith was losing his rhythm again, he was so close. “Keith,” He moaned. “Keith yes Keith don’t stop! Fuck my pussy full of your cum, Keith please!”

“Fuck, Lance!” Keith buried himself as deep as he could before cumming, hips twitching with the force of his orgasm, fucking the cum even deeper into Lance’s clenching hole. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other trying to catch their breath. Once they’d calmed down enough they began to redress. Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith as he pulled up the shorts that started all of this.

“So I take it you liked the shorts?” Lanced cooed, looking far too smug for someone who’d just gotten railed against a set of metal lockers. Keith walked forward and slapped the spandex covered ass like he’d wanted to on the field earlier.

“I’ll like them better when I see them stained and dripping my cum tonight.”  _ That way no one else will ever see you in them again. _ He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated! i stopped watching voltron after season two to preserve my heart so i'm not good for fandom convo, but feel free to hmu on twitter @littleprincelng


End file.
